Love will save the universe
by MusaAndRiven125
Summary: Musa and Riven story! a dark fairy called Zara wants to take over the universe and get the dark symphonix power. she needs to capture a powerful music fairy to earn that power. she kidnaps musa in a battle and made a shadow of musa so people would think musa didnt get ey found out it wasnt musa. riven has to kiss musa so that she wont die, but will he be there on time?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The visit from Zara. ( I Don't own winx club)

One sunny day, the winx and their boyfriends were in a park In Magix.

"We have a problem" Bloom said." What's the problem Bloom?" Sky asked.

"You know Zara? The fairy of dark music? Well she is our enemy now" Stella Interrupted.

"She is planning on taking over the universe "Musa declared while hugging Riven tightly.

" We are afraid that our sirenix powers isn't powerful enough to stop her." Aisha muttered.

The winx were worried and the boys could tell they are. The winx have already faced a lot of enemies and now one dark fairy is planning on destroying the universe." Don't worry girls, we will always help you and you've defeated a lot of enemies. We are sure you can defeat her" Sky said. Then it started raining. The group went back to Alfea." Bye Riven" whispered Musa. Then she kissed him softly on the lips. Riven waved a goodbye and went to Red Fountain with the rest of the guys.

Musa put on her red nightgown and lay in bed.

Musa p.o.v.

I lay in bed. I kept thinking about Zara's powers. It was dark music. In Melody, dark music is silence, like no sound. Was Zara planning on making the world silent? I didn't know. But I knew she would really be against me. I am the fairy of music. Then I heard something. I looked over to Tecna, she was sleeping. I got of my bed and put my slippers on. Tecna started waking up, oops. " What's wrong Musa?" she asked me. I shushed her and she got of her bed. We walked to the living room , it was dark. Then all the other girls went out their dorms. Then we saw a flash of light. There stood Zara. Smirking evilly. This was the second time we saw her. She has pitch black long hair. She doesn't have a fringe though. She was dressed in a black, plain, and strapless dress.

" Hey winx! Happy to see me?" she asked, we all gave her a death glare. Then Stella was about to fire a spell at Zara but Tecna stopped her. " I heard you are also a fairy of dark shadows, so you are a shadow at the moment, right?" Tecna said to Zara. " Yes, so you can't attack me. Now , I came here to tell you to prepare for tomorrow, because I will be invading Alfea, bye!" Zara almost shouted, with that loud voice of hers. She then disappeared. Then we all kept thinking the same thing. Why would she tell us that? Wouldn't we be easier to attack if we didn't expect it? We were so confused. We told Ms. Faragonda about what happened. She couldn't believe it too. So we all prepared.

Zara's pov

After I paid the winx a little visit, I went back to my realm called darkness. I live in a small castle, with my pet, a black crow called Nero, which means black in Italian. Nero can talk because I know a spell that can make animals talk. I was planning on taking over the universe. I need the dark symphonix power, the most powerful power in the world! But you can only get it if you capture a music fairy and take their powers slowly, using a spell. There are a lot of music fairies in the universe, but she needed the most powerful music fairy, and that is when she heard about the winx. They are very powerful, and they have a music fairy in their little group too. So that is perfect. Musa fairy of music….

I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review , and I will update soon! MusaandRivenlover5


	2. Chapter 2:the attack at Alfea

Love will save the universe

Chapter 2: The attack on Alfea

Musa pov

I was asleep on my bed. Then I had a nightmare…I was with the winx and specialists, we were battling against Zara. Me and the girls were in our sirenix form. The guys were wearing their uniform. Zara was attacking us with her powers. One by one she attacked us. I was hit as well, pretty hard. It was as if it was real, like it was happening. Then she attacked.. Riven. I felt my heart stop. He was in so much pain. I couldn't bare watching it anymore. I then shot my powers at Zara. But she quickly used her defensive shield. The girls and I used a convergence. That managed to stop her a few minutes I walked to riven. I put held his head and lay his head on my lap. He didn't move at all. Then he stopped breathing…. " Ahhh!" I shouted. I woke up from my nightmare. Tecna immediately jumped from her bed and rushed to me. " its ok Musa, it was only a nightmare" she whispered. Then I calmed down a bit. It was only a nightmare. But it felt so real. Tecna went back to bed and fell asleep. I couldn't sleep.

I woke up. I only slept 3 hours last night. I was worried about Riven. Then it hit I! Today was the fight against Zara. The specialists came shortly after. Stella ran to Brandon.

" schnookumms!" Stella yelled. Then she squished the life out of him. He replied with a simple 'cupcake' while smiling though. Then the other girls ran to their boyfriends. I walked to riven.

" Hey Muse" He said, smirking. I love it when he smirks. " oh Riven" I whispered. He was now worried about me, I could tell by the look on his eyes. Should I tell him about my nightmare? I wrapped my arms around his neck, and while I did this, he slipped his strong arms around my waist. I leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. He responded and slipped his tongue in my mouth and my tongue touched his. We make out for a minute and realize that the others were watching. We both blushed uncontrollably. We then heard some screaming. We looked out the window and saw Zara attacking some fairies.

" WINX! SIRENIX!" Bloom shouted. We transformed into our sirenix.

Riven pov

I watched as Musa transformed. She looks beautiful as always. We all ran outside. I now know that Zara is the fairy of dark music and shadows. She could hurt Musa, but I won't let that happen. Zara created these black, gooey, oil monsters. The winx flew up. Suddenly, the oil monsters attacked us. They can wrap us and drown us in the black oil. We took our sabers out and cut the oil monsters.

Zara pov

I was at Alfea. Attacking some useless bunch of fairies. Where were the winx? Or Musa? I needed to find her! Bingo! I saw the winx come out of the building. I was in my own transformation. It's powers are similar to sirenix so it is equal. The winx are not more powerful than me. Sirenix is the best underwater, but not as good on land. My transformation looks a bit like sirenix but black all over, with bits of dark purple. My dark eyes stay set on Musa. I am going to take her powers and she will die. I smirk evilly and got ready for this battle. " Dark Shadows!" I yelled, I fired it at Stella because she was about to fire a spell at me. Then I did the same for all of them. The battle lasted for 30 minutes. I was getting weaker and weaker when I realize why. I am fighting against a school of fairies! And some professors. That is when I decided to run away. My oil monsters were gone. I probably need to capture Musa next time. So I disappeared. ..


	3. Chapter 3: what is Zara's plan?

Love will save the universe

Chapter 3: what is zara's plan?

Stella pov

I was so exhausted. Well, everybody was. Zara suddenly disappeared. That made me cheer up, I looked around and saw some fairies unconscious and some red fountain boys too. I was horrified to see Brandon laying on the ground. I flew down to him. He was covered in black oil. I hugged him and he woke up. I was filled with joy! The girls were walking towards us, with their boyfriends.

"Why did Zara disappear?" Musa asked. Everybody shook their heads. We really had no idea. Zara could have defeated us right there, but she didn't. She was probably tired too.

Then all of us and the whole school heard a voice.

" The winx club and specialists, see me in the darkness realm and prepare for a battle, if you don't come I will end this universe within a second! See me in 3 days" Zara demanded.

" oh no" Musa said in a sad tone. We were all not ready. So we had 3 days to enjoy because our life might end before we know it. If Zara could destroy our world within a second, that means we might all die. We had to enjoy 2 days of our life and the other day to get ready for this battle. It will be even worse than the one we experienced. We all agreed to spend a day with our boyfriends. It will be fun, oh shopping! But I realized that shopping isn't everything, so I wouldn't make Brandon come with me if he doesn't want to. Then the guys went back to their school, we went to our dorms.

Musa pov

Today, I get to spend a day with Riven in Magix. I wanted to look super nice today! Igot up from my bed and heard a knock at the door. I have the best hearing so I could hear it very loudly. The girls were still asleep. Oh no! what if it's the boys? They are too early! I opened the door and saw Riven and the other guys. I let them in. I woke up the girls and they all started screaming and running. They weren't ready yet so they would be surprised that the boys are here early. I was the last one to shower since it took a long time for Tecna to shower. Everybody left leaving me and Riven alone in the room. Riven was in the living room. I was taking a shower.

Riven pov

I heard Musa singing while taking a shower. I laughed because it was so funny. Although, it was more beautiful than funny. Her voice is so beautiful just like her personality and herself. I was just sitting down and eventually slept. I woke up to see Musa in front of me with wet hair. I couldn't help but notice she only had a very short towel on. She had just finished taking a shower. She smiled and giggled. "Riven you are so cute when you are sleeping!" she exclaimed, still smiling. "Whatever" was my reply, I didn't mean it to be rude. She then smirked. God why does she have to copy my smirks! She didn't get angry at my comment, she was probably used to me saying a bit rude stuff. I didn't really mean it. She got up and I realized her towel was even shorter! She walked in her dorm.

Musa pov

I was going to my room and opened my closet. I realized that it was so hot and sunny outside, that I just had to pick out a short skirt. I don't normally wear them, but I started to love wearing them. I picked out a black bra-top which is basically a tank top but it showed my belly and just ended right underneath my breasts. It was a bit too revealing, but it's really hot outside. I also picked out a very, very short red skirt. I dried my hair and put it down. I curled the bottom of my long hair a bit. My midnight blue hair ended at my knees so it was quite long! I have my fringe at the front resting on my forehead. I also wore a pair of super high red high heels. Today I looked….. different! In my opinion, more beautiful.


	4. Chapter 4: a day with Riven

Love will save the universe

Chapter 4: A day with Riven

Riven pov

When Musa walked out her room, my eyes go wide and my jaw dropped! Musa was wearing clothes that were so…sexy. I could see her long legs and her body revealing herself. Musa then smiled and laughed. "You look really beautiful musa" I said. She went up to me and kissed me. I put as much passion as I could to that kiss. I kissed her collar bone which made her moan, so softly, I loved hearing it. It was music to my ears. We kiss for a few minutes on the lips and Musa got up to find her purse. When she found it, we went outside. We jumped on my levi bike and we drove to Magix park. We sat on a bench under a tree. Nobody saw us because we were sort of hidden. We sat there cuddling each other. Musa's perfume is intoxicating. I never said that I love her before, but I really do. I just don't have the courage to tell her. Maybe when the time is right, I will tell her. We bought some ice cream, so we ate it. Musa had strawberry and I had chocolate. But its always better when those two flavours are put together.

" Have you ever tasted strawberry and chocolate together? They are delicious!" Musa exclaimed. "Of course!" I replied. When we finished, we sat on the bench and we talked about what we should do next. She did suggest a movie and I agreed. I kissed her on the lips and I could taste that strawberry and chocolate mixture…hhmmm. We then parted and went to the cinema. We couldn't decide what to watch. We had one of those little arguments. I wanted to watch a horror movie while Musa wanted to watch a romantic film. At the end, we went to watch the horror film. Musa kept on closing her eyes while I watch the movie. At time to time, I would check if she was ok.

"Riven, I-It's scary" Musa whispered to me. She was hugging my arm tightly and closing her eyes, I found that cute. When we got out of the cinema, she was still shaking, so I hugged her and soon she was ok. To be honest, the movie was scary…absolutely scary .Even I thought it was scary. "Should we eat?" Musa asked. I nodded. We went to this restaurant. It was a couple's restaurant. Me and Musa sat down and ordered some food. So we ate pizza. It was now 6:00 pm. Then we decided to go back.

We rode on my Levi bike and stopped near Alfea, in the forest. It was dark now, so we watched the stars. I leaned on a tree and Musa was next to me, cuddling me.

Musa pov

We watched the stars. The only bad thing is that it's really cold. Well, in the afternoon it was hot, but now I am freezing. I regretted wearing this bra-top and really short skirt. Then I saw Riven looking at me. He noticed I was shivering so he pulled me closer, and wrapped his strong arms around me. In a protective way. I leaned my head on his neck and started to feel a bit warm. I wasn't as cold as before now. We then kissed passionately. He ran his hand down my shoulders, down my waist and stopped at my thigh. We sat there kissing and touching each other. I felt my body heat up more.

I have got to say that today was fantastic. He went with me and stood on the balcony. We kissed one last time, and he went off the balcony." Bye Riven!" I said." Bye Muse!" he replied. He was at the bottom of the balcony, looking up and smiled. I smiled too.

I will update next chapter soon, and it will get more exciting in the battle part, hope you liked it! Review!


	5. Chapter 5:the ultimate battle!

Love will save the universe

Chapter 5: The ultimate battle!

Tecna pov

I woke up and saw Musa still asleep. But when I got up, she woke up. Today was the battle. We needed to go to the darkness realm. According to my calculations, it is far away and it will take 2 hours to get there by ship. We all got ready. When we went to the living room, Stella used her magic and made suits that we will have to wear for this battle. I had a dark purple, plain suit. We didn't have capes with it though. Musa had a red one, Stella had an orange one, Aisha had a green one, Bloom had a light blue one and Flora had a light pink one." Wow Stella! These are amazing!" exclaimed Flora. Then we heard a red fountain ship outside, so we ran outside. There I saw… Timmy! I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

Flora pov

"Helia!" I shouted. It wasn't like me to shout. But I was so happy to see him. I kissed him and then we all boarded the ship. Musa was hugging Riven. So were the others, they hugged their boyfriends. Then the specialists drove the ship. It took 2 hours. I got so bored. Everybody was bored. When we reached there, we could feel dark energy race past us.

Riven pov

We finally got there. It was all… black. I didn't mind it. Well, Stella of Solaria did. It was very quiet. Then a million crows approached us. Me and the guys took our swords out and hit some of them because they had super sharp claws, and they were clawing us. Flora fairy of nature didn't really like this at all. She hated animals get killed. But we had to so we can survive. Then the crows flew away and we started walking. Musa didn't get hurt, luckily. I did protect her. Then a cloud of smoke appeared and there stood Zara. "You made it!" she greeted us, in an unfriendly way.

"WINX! SIRENIX!" Bloom shouted. They transformed and started to attack us. She hit a spell at Musa but I used my sword and it hit Zara back. Musa smiled.

"We are here! What do you want?!" Musa yelled. Zara smirked evilly and hit all of us one by one. The last shot fired at Musa. We all lay on the ground, in pain. When Musa got hit, she disappeared. Into somewhere. Zara was unaware of that. Then Zara did a spell and me and the guys got separated from the girls, and there was this barrier between us. The barrier was black but see through. "Enjoy the show, specialists" Zara spoke. I had no idea what it meant.

"Now winx, I learned these spells, that go against your own powers and destroy you. Let's start with the sun fairy." The winx were on the ground, unable to move, but able to see what is happening. Zara fired a spell and black stuff started to form around Stella." Blinding light!" Zara shouted. Stella started screaming. The light was hurting her eyes, but she wasn't able to close her eyes. The scream lasted for 10 seconds. Brandon was heartbroken. He couldn't do anything about it but hit the barrier, which hit Brandon back. Next was Bloom. "Burning fire! " Zara exclaimed. Bloom was screaming. It also lasted for ten seconds. "Tight stems!" Zara fired it at Flora. It's all the same. Screaming for 10 seconds. Stella was unconscious, so was Bloom. " Drowning waves!" Zara fire dit at Aisha. All of us, specialists were crying a bit. " Digital terror!" and that was for Tecna. I still couldn't see Musa.

Musa pov

I was behind this big rock. When I heard screaming again. Oh no! Tec! My best friend! I was still in pain. Then I used a healer spell and decided to put an end to all this. "Have you forgot about me?" I asked. Zara turned around. She smirked evilly. "It's your turn!" she shouted. She blast me with a spell. I then blasted her with one of my spells. She hit the wall, hard. She then said:

"Deafening music!" Zara yelled. Then I felt myself hit the ground. I was now screaming in pain. My ears felt like it was about to burst! I put my hands on my ears and sat there screaming. With dark musical notes surrounding me. Then I saw Riven, he was crying. Oh no! he was crying…a lot. He watched me and tried to break the barrier. Then I felt my body leave me…

Riven pov

This time it was Musa's turn. I couldn't bare watching it. This time, her screaming lasted for 30 seconds. Black smoke surrounded her. Then Zara disappeared. The barrier fell. I ran to Musa. She was unconscious. I cried my eyes out. What did she ever do to deserve this. I carried her in my arms and we drove back to Magix. Musa still unconscious. The other girls woke up. All except my Musa.

Find out in the next chapter what happens next! Hope you liked this one, review please


	6. Chapter 6:being locked up

Love will save the universe

Chapter 6:Being locked up

Musa pov

I woke up and found myself in a cave, chained up with chains on my wrists and ankles. My ears were hurting. Then I remembered… I was with the winx, and we were in a battle against Zara. The specialists were there too. I was with Zara. She attacked me. I screamed for 30 seconds in pain. Ten everything went black. And now I am here. Still in the darkness realm. I was a bit dizzy. "You are awake" I heard a voice. It was Zara's voice. "Why am I here?!" I demanded. Zara smirked and then revealed herself from the darkness. "Well, since you are going to die soon, I might as well tell you" she started. Die? Oh yeah now I know, she is going to destroy the universe.

"I am going to need the dark Symphonix power, so I captured you because I can get that power from you. This black crystal will steal your powers very slowly and by doing so, I can use it to make the universe mute and dark and only me and my oil monsters will take over, you will die when this process is complete. It does it step by step. It will take 3 days to do it and in those 3 days, you will be put in a deep unconscious spell and wake up again soon." Zara said. My heart stopped.

"How can you stop it?" I asked. "Your boyfriend Riven, will have to kiss you before the crystal explodes and destroys the universe" Zara declared. Oh no! can Riven make it in time? Then Zara used her powers and a big square of darkness appeared. There I saw…"This is what is happening at Alfea at the moment. I made a shadow spell of you so the person lying on the bed is just a shadow of you. They will think you are with them when actually, you are with me. So how is Riven going to kiss you and save the universe now?" said Zara. I was speechless. This is really bad! Riven needs to know I am here! Or not the universe will end and so does the people who are in it, that includes me.

"When the crystal has collected all your powers, it will explode and then I will get the power of dark Symphonix. If your boyfriend comes here on time, and kisses you, you will get light Symphonix and save the world. But that's never going to happen!" Zara shouted angrily and disappeared into darkness. How am I going to tell Riven when I am here? Then I fell into unconsciousness.

At Alfea - Riven pov

I stared at Musa. She was unconscious. She lay on the bed, while I was crying. I can't believe this was happening. Why to Musa? She is wearing her red nightgown. My favourite one. The other girls were fine now. Ms Faragonda is trying to work out what happened. I had to stay beside Musa for the night, which was fine by me. Then I fell in a deep sleep.

Normal pov

In Ms Faragonda's office, the winx, specialists, Ms Griselda and Ms Faragonda were talking. "We had no idea what happened Ms F" whispered Bloom. "Musa just fell unconscious but we don't know why" Tecna said. "Well girls, this is a mystery. We are going to try figure out what spell Zara put on her, but at the moment, you all need to sleep after this long day" Ms Faragonda demanded. The winx and specialists came out of the office and the specialists went back to their school. Musa and Riven were in the nurse's room.

What will happen to Musa? Find out in next chapter, (I don't own winx club)


	7. Chapter 7: the attack on realms

Love will save the universe

Chapter 7: the attack on realms

Musa pov

Then I woke up. I was getting even weaker now. One more night and then it's the end. I had to think of a way to tell Riven that I am here. He is probably next to the 'shadow' of me. I am useless. I can't move much. The chains are tight. I just hope he will find me..

Riven pov

I was still next to Musa. Then all of the others came in. That includes the guys too. "Hey, is Musa awake yet?" Flora asked me with worried eyes. I shook my head. Then the TV went on. We all paused. " Black oil monsters are attacking Magix and are travelling on every planet too, we don't know the reason for their sudden appearance but people think Zara has made these creatures to destroy the world" the woman on TV said. I was annoyed. "Not those gooey idiots again" I mumbled. "Ewww they are disgusting! They ruin our outfits and stain them!" Stella muttered. Then everybody got out of the school. I was told to stay with Musa, in case something happens to her. "We heard last week, these monsters attacked Alfea and they only throw oil on people, but it seems that these ones are even more powerful, whoever attacks it and tries to stop it, they will become muted " said the lady on TV. I sighed and looked out the window.

At Magix. Normal pov

The winx transformed into their sirenix and saw the oil monsters. They were extremely big and They were about 45 foot high. "How are we going to defeat them? They are bigger than last time." Stella muttered. "Whoa!" Aisha exclaimed. One of those monsters shot some oil at her but she dodged it quickly. There were 2 monsters in Magix and one on each planet on the universe. "Girls! The oil is so sticky, If they attack a bit of oil on you, you will fall to the ground and get stuck there!" Tecna shouted. There were other fairies too. Even witches, but they all concentrated on getting rid of the monster. "Watch out!" screamed Bloom, as one of the mute bubbles were about to hit Flora. Flora immediately flew down so it didn't hit her but then the monster spat some sticky oil at her, holding her to the ground. "Flora!" Stella yelled.

The oil monsters were really hard to defeat. One realm one by one, becomes mute. That includes Domino, Solaria, Linphea, Zenith and Andros. Except Melody, being the musical realm. On earth, there is one oil monster, but some fairies and witches were sent there to protect the people. But soon, Earth was also mute. Some realms don't have a sound and the people who are in it are trapped around a gigantic mute bubble. Magix was very struggling. They had 2 monsters. Then all of the magical beings combined all their powers into 'one' and managed to make an enormous protection bubble.

Riven fell asleep on Musa's bed side. The others were busy fighting while he and Musa were all alone in Alfea. It was daytime, around 12:00 o'clock in the afternoon. He doesn't normally sleep at daytime, but he was tired.

Musa pov

I was laying down on the cold, hard floor. Then Zara came. " Musa, this is what's happening in all the realms right now," she said. She showed me all that is happening. I was horrified. Then she walked away. I was still lost I my thoughts. This can't be happening. A single tear escaped my eyes, and I began to cry even more. My friends needed help. I need to tell Riven that I am here. But how? I saw Zara, she was too busy controlling the oil monsters. I had a bit of power left. I know Riven is asleep, so I am going to go in and talk to him with my voice.

Riven pov

I was dreaming about me and Musa. Watching the film, going to the park and eating ice cream. Then I saw Musa, she was locked up in some cave….. then I woke up. "Riven" I heard Musa whisper. I saw that Musa was still unconscious. I might be going crazy! "Riven, it is me, Musa. The girl you see in front of you is not me, that is a dark shadow of me" I heard she say. "WHAT?" I asked. "look, I am locked up in a cave in the darkness realm. You have to come to me now! You have to kiss me and then I will have my Symphonix and I can save the universe. but I am so weak, Riven. Come to me, before it's too late" she whispered, I believed her. It must be her. She is in pain and I need to save her. I went out of Alfea and went to look for the others…

The next chapter will be about Riven telling the others what happened, then they will rescue Musa! Hope you like! MusaAndRiven125


	8. Chapter 8:having my Musa back

Love will save the universe

Chapter 8: Having my Musa back

Magix still had that protection bubble around it. It will probably last for one night. Everybody was exhausted. Especially the winx. They never had a break. The winx, specialists and headmistress Faragonda were in a room listening to what Riven is saying. He was telling them about what Musa told him. "Ah, yes! Now I get it. The power of Symphonix can both destroy and save the universe. the light Symphonix can save the universe, while the dark one can destroy it." Ms F said.

"So that body on the bed isn't Musa?" Stella asked. "no, it isn't Musa" MS F replied."" Ok, so tomorrow, you winx and specialists will got to the darkness realm and save Musa, but try to protect Riven, because he needs to go to Musa. Now you may have some rest and sleep" Ms F commanded.

The next morning….

The winx and specialists went on the ship again and arrived at the heart of the darkness realm. Zara was waiting for the crystal to explode and produce a new power called Dark Symphonix. Musa was still chained up. The winx transformed and the guys took out their weapons. They walked through the confusing dark caves and almost got lost. Then they heard some things ahead. "Oh no! hundreds of dark bats are coming this way!" Tecna exclaimed. Then the bats flew past them, scratching them and making loud, screeching noises on the way. "ouch! That hurts!" screeched Stella, as she looked at a deep scratch on her arm. Finally, the bats were gone. Some were dead because the guys hurt them with their weapons. They walking. Then they reached the heart of the realm."wow! what a nice surprise!" shouted Zara. Then she fired an attack at Tecna, but Timmy went in front of her. "no!" Tecna yelled. Now she was furious and fired an attack at Zara. "Digital wave!" Tecna said and Zara fell down.

Riven pov

Where is Musa? I couldn't see her! I saw the others fighting Zara. That is when I saw …Musa. A smile spread across my face. Then that quickly disappeared when I saw her falling down on her knees. "NO!" shouted Zara. Then the others realize why she screamed. Quickly, I ran to Musa. Zara fired a spell at me, but Stella and Bloom went in front of me, so they got hit. They did it to save the world. I reached Musa and hugged her. Zara fired another attack, but the others blocked it.

"I Love you, Musa" I whispered. Then I leaned in, and her lips touched mine. We kissed passionately for 6 seconds and finally pulled apart. She smiled and I smiled back we got up. Then lights started to form around her. Then I saw Musa. She looked different. She wore a short, red, strapless dress. The top was shaped a bit like a heart. The red dress was glittery, she had very high red heels and her hair was down and straight. Her wings were red (is shaped like Stella's enchantix wings but red colour) and the dress had some white parts as well. She looks stunning! And beautiful!

"I love you too, Riven" she replied. "Zara! Stop all of this, now!" demanded Musa. "Never!" Zara replied. "Then you leave me no choice!" shouted Musa. Then she fired a spell at Zara, and Zara disappeared. Musa used her powers and we suddenly appeared in Alfea. Musa flew up in the sky. She said a spell, and all of the realms have sound now and the oil creeps were destroyed. "Musa!" all of the girls screamed. They all hugged Musa and were happy. The girls went back to the guys and went to the park to have a rest. Me and Musa went to Alfea school. I smirked at her. "I am proud of you, Muse" I whispered. She now wore her normal clothes using her magic (season 4 outfit, with skirt and top) . She jumped on me and kissed me on the lips softly. I replied, and when we pulled apart, she laughed. We were now in the living room. She pulled me into her room, and we made out.

I finally had my Musa back after 3 terrorizing days.

And that's the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and I might do a sequel!


End file.
